Never Shall We Die
by Kimroza
Summary: This was to be her final mission; by the end of this mission she was to find a weapon that has been told in legends by sailors and pirates alike. It was the weapon that the witch who killed her parents was searching for. OCXOC


**Never Shall We Die**

Ch. 1 – Meister Meets Weapon

_By: Kimroza_

**Attention: **I do not own Soul Eater or any Soul Eater characters!

_

* * *

_

A sound "soul" resides within a sound mind and a sound body

* * *

A lone female teen stood on the outskirts of Shibusen dressed in a black and silver naval coat typical of French seagoing captains in the 15th century and wearing a tricorn naval hat, holding a piece of paper that was given to her directly by Dr. Stein. She had eyes as blue as the sea and her hair was as golden as the sun and was pulled back into a high ponytail. This was to be her final mission; by the end of this mission she was to find a weapon that has been told in legends by sailors and pirates alike. It was the weapon that the witch who killed her parents was searching for.

She frowns slightly as she read the mission and more so as she read where she needed to go, she was to find this weapon in the same area where her parents were murdered. "Dr. Stein.....you have a cruel sense of humor." She says as she tucks the paper into a pocket inside of her naval coat. She then starts to run towards the sea that was closest to Shibusen.

When she finally reaches the sea, she gets on the only boat that was willing, not to mention "ordered" to by Dr. Stein. As the boat quickly went out to sea, she could feel an evil presence nearby and she looks around but not noticeably but as if she was just looking out at the water. She then felt a witch's spirit hang right above her. The female teen smirks a bit as she suddenly stepped to the side right when the witch sent a lightning bolt. She turns and looks up at the witch, still smirking but her eyes are as hard and unforgiving as the sea that was now rough and choppy as if a tsunami was about to come through. The witch looks closely at this young female teen who dared to face her with that look in her eyes. "Ah….look who decided to come back to the unforgiving sea…Tai Matsu was it? Sorry my dear, but my mind's a bit foggy as all I can recall are the lovely dying screams of your parents. Do you wish to join them by any chance dearie?"

Tai just looked at the witch, her facial expression not changing. The witch looked exactly the same as she last remembered. The witch looked like a young lovely looking woman dressed in a long flowing gown that covered her body and resembled the colors of the sea. The witch's eyes were as dark as storm clouds while her hair was as grey as the dolphins that swam these waters. The witch still sat on top of a broom that seemed to be in the shape of a huge seagull. Nope, this witch hasn't changed a bit from her memories.

"You haven't changed Fand." Tai finally said as she raised a hand to her tricorn naval hat and slipped it off her head to give the witch a bow before putting the tricorn hat back on. Fandthrows her head back and laughed while saying "You still carry that damned hat of your father's I see; only it's not covered with his blood, brain, and bone." Tainarrows her eyes as one of them twitches with built up anger and a deep grudge that she's held back since her childhood.

Tai'sbuilt up rage starts to build great forms of energy as the witch starts to gain energy of her own. As soon as the lightning from the storm strikes, their consumed energy clash only for a light to break both attacks in half. While Tai lay there restlessly, a young man starts to form from her father's hat and dismay the witch to where she flees, swearing to finish this some other time. Then the young anonymous man disappears as the clouds fade into the hot summer sky and the boat gently floats to its destination soundly.

"What the hell was that?" Tai spoke to herself as she brought a hand up to her hat and took it off of her head. She then looks closely at the hat, as if expecting the young man to emerge from her father's hat once more. After a long while, Tai sighed a bit and shook her head as she placed the hat back on her head. "Need to tell Dr. Stein after this mission." She told herself as she got back onto her feet by grabbing onto the mast and hoisting her body up, as her legs were still weak and shaking.

As she got off the boat, she headed straight for a bar called Davy Jones. Even though she's only 15 years old, she drinks rum when she's highly troubled, a bad habit she's gotten into after her parents were murdered and before she was found and raised by Dr. Stein. Tai went straight to a barstooland ordered a bottle of rum as she rubbed her temples gingerly with her index finger and thumb. Once the rum arrived she downed half of it in one gulp, wincing a bit from the building pain in her temple.

As the front doors of the bar opened, all of the noise that was going on suddenly stopped and everything and everybody went quiet. The male was tall for his age, his eyes hidden under the curtain of his silver hair, and deathly quiet as he moved from the doors to sit at the barstool that was a few seats to the left of Tai. His clothes matched that of a soldier and his belt strapped as knives clawed through his war scars. He wore a robe, with a Japanese symbol on the back. It meant murder while the long white sheets covering him meant life. The noise in the bar started up again. He grinned slightly as he looked at Tai from the corner of his eye.

Tai meanwhile, went back to her rum and was now finishing off the bottle in another large and long swallow. As Tai sets the bottle down, she stands up and brushes off her clothes as she paid for her rum. As she started to walk out of the bar, one of the local drinkers "accidently" bump into her back which caused her to bump into this new stranger. "Damn drunk…." Taimuttered under her breathas she struck the drunk's solar plexus with her elbow. As the drunk went to the ground on his back clutching his solar plexus, Tai looks to the male she bumped into. "Sorry." She then moved to continue her way to the front doors, but she felt someone grab her wrist.

As she turned around, ready to hit whoever had a hold of her she saw that it was the male who she just apologized to. "Kajou, and you are?" The male said as he looked at her with his florescent green-brown eyes. Tai narrows her eyes a bit as she looked at Kajou, obviously not in a mood to meet a stranger in a bar. "Tai, now let go of me unless you want to be like him." She said as she motioned to the drunk who was still on the ground. Kajou smiles more and chuckled softly at Tai's feisty attitude. He lets go of her wrist but he then captured her hand. He leaned over to gently whisper into her ear. "I am your weapon Tai, this is fate." He whispered before he leaned back and releases her hand.

Taiblinked at his words and crossed her arms over her chest as she just looked at him; she was looking at his soul. His soul has a dark resonance with a closed lock on the strap of his soul's right eye which gave her a sense of courage and mystery. It seemed as if he has a soul protect spell around half of his soul making a part of him very anonymous to her.

Suddenly, fire starts to fill the windows of the bar as you hear screams. An officer stops by the bar as he touches Tai's shoulder saying, "Miss Tai!" Tai suddenly turns back saying "DON'T TOUCH ME!" as she flung back and hits the guy's noggin. The guy did not fly back but had a bruised lip as he hands her a mission letter, then vanishes as she looks back to glare at him. It's a new mission. Taigrowls low in her throat in annoyance and slightly think about the soul she acquired as she opens the rusted door and walks out to the blaze outside with Kajou silently following her.


End file.
